


A New Addition

by ravenhowlett



Series: Home Sweet Home [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Childbirth, Comfort No Hurt, Dad Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Discussions of Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Full Moon, Kidfic, Light Angst, Loving Marriage, New Family, New Parents, Protective Dad Goku, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhowlett/pseuds/ravenhowlett
Summary: It's the birth of Gohan! Goku shares a personal story with Chichi and a tender moment with newborn Gohan.





	A New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing DBZ fic. I started watching it from the beginning months ago with my brother and well now I love it. I really wanted to write something sweet about Goku and Chichi but without the overused tropes of Goku doing/saying something excessively dumb and Chichi getting mad. I feel like there's so much wasted potential for what their marriage could be like in fics. Anyways let me know in a comment if you'd like to see this continued or if I should just quit writing all together!

Chichi basked in the cool night breeze blowing through the window, her body held close in Goku's arms and their  newborn son held closer in hers. Born just a few hours before, Gohan now stared up at his parents as he drank from Chichi's breast. His tail, seemingly with a mind of it's own, kept finding it's way out of his swaddle, wrapping around Chichi's wrist as she stroked his hair.

"He's so small and round," Goku murmured into her hair. She smelled of shampoo and sweat and he breathed in deep. "I can't believe how small he is."

Chichi rolled her eyes but smiled warmly. "He didn't feel small four hours ago, you know."

Goku winced and held her tighter. "I'm so proud of you." He pressed one kiss after another into her hair. "I always knew you were tough but today... you showed me a whole other level of your strength and endurance, of your power."

She let his admiration wash over her in comfortable silence. Before today she had been terrified of giving birth. She had read all the books and seen all the pictures, she'd heard all the horror stories from her midwife; being ripped or cut because the baby was too big, a breech baby, an emergency cesarean, it all weighed on her mind the whole day until he was finally here. Once the midwife placed Gohan in her arms the only thought in her mind was how beautiful he was. The horror stories and anecdotes no longer mattered.

A few minutes later when Chichi was done nursing and burped her son she looked at her husband and said "Take off your shirt."

"Uh, why?"

"So you can hold him. Skin to skin contact helps to strengthen the bond between parent and newborn." Once she was done speaking Goku already had his shirt off and was reaching to take Gohan from her. "Careful, he's full of milk now, you don't want him to spit up on you if you jostle him."

When Goku settled back against the headboard, his son bare in his arms against his own bare chest, he looked at Chichi like he was unsure of himself. But when Gohan opened his eyes, probably in complaint at being moved, Goku just stared right back at him. Too many emotions passed over his face in a span of seconds before it settled on a look of pure wonder. He bent his head to kiss his son and breathe in his scent as well.

Gohan was warm and sleepy with milk but continued to stare at his father. Goku pressed him closer so they were chest to chest, hoping the feeling and sound of his heartbeat might lull his son to sleep, just as Grandpa Gohan's had for him when he was young. He wished his grandpa could see him now, to be a part of his family and hold his son, to thank Chichi for bringing new life into the world.  To tell his little namesake stories and teach him wisdom and life lessons.

Before he could spiral with thoughts of what could be, Chichi spoke again. "I saw you."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you when the midwife placed him in my arms, when she handed you the scissors to cut the umbilical cord." She was looking at him now but he was still watching his son. "I saw your face the moment you saw him. It's the same face you're making right now only there were tears earlier."

So she had seen him cry. His friends had seen him cry in the past, once, in happiness at seeing Grandpa Gohan again years after his death. This was different. These tears were private, meant only for his wife and child; a gift of his love and happiness and devotion and pride all at once.

"Your father told me something a few weeks ago. He told me about the day you were born. How he was so stressed out the whole week before because you were late. He said when you didn't come on your due date your mother simply smiled and said you weren't ready yet. But he was nervous, thinking something might be wrong." When Goku looked at Chichi it was clear she had never heard this story before. "But the week went by and he finally got to hold you in his arms. And he cried. He said he cried a week's worth of tears at the sight of you in his arms." He frowned then. "I didn't understand that. Why would a father cry when his child is born when he wasn't the one doing all the work?" He looked back to Gohan who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. "He said that part didn't matter. That for him it was knowing that you got to them safely. That you took your first breath and then another. And that he was able to hold the proof of their love right in his hands."

Chichi placed her hand on Goku's, just at the base of Gohan's head. "I get it now. After today, seeing you go through all that pain, seeing you shed your own blood, sweat, and tears just to bring him into the world, I felt scared. And helpless. I wanted it to be over and for him to just be here already. I felt so thankful that first moment that he cried out, it was like music." When he didn't say more she saw it was because he was crying again. He looked to her then and leaned his head down to kiss her. It was slow and sweet with just a hint of tongue.

"You big softie," Chichi chided when they pulled away. He smiled and kissed her again.

 

Later that night when mother and child were fast asleep in his arms, Goku watched over them both. The full moon shown through the window, bathing them all in a soft glow. Goku glanced up at the moon and took inventory of his life; a roof over his head, a warm bed, a full belly, a loving wife, and a sleeping baby. He felt truly at peace with life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of Goku staring at the full moon at the very end with the added bonus/risk of it shining right on Gohan's face while he sleeps. 
> 
> Edit: Also if anyone's interested in saying hey, I'm mexican-goku over on tumblr! Don't be shy!


End file.
